Glimpses through the Veil
by ShivaVixen
Summary: A collection of short stories and missing scenes, mostly from the cartoon, some from the books. All Characters, All Genres, have fun!
1. Missing Fight Scene: N is For

**Story collection, helps get back inspiration.**

 **Missing scene from N is for Narcissist**

"That almost hurt." Shagon got up, Caleb quickly drew his sword. "Well, the little rebel leader that's smitten with the earth guardian . . . must be my lucky day."

"You mean your worse day." Caleb corrected. "What did you do to Matt?"

"Me? Not much . . . just locked him away, since he refused to serve my Mistress." Shagon smirked under the mask. He loved messing with others' minds. "Quite a different fate than I'd give any of the guardians . . . particularly Will and your dear Cornelia." Almost, but not quite, Shagon was disappointed to note. All he was getting from the Rebel leader was anger. He calmly used the forearms guards to block the sword. "I'll kill them . . . you can watch." Barely even a trickle of hate, but it would have to do.

'Damnit, just leave him alone!' Matt shouted from inside. 'Stop doing this!'

'Shut up.' Shagon blasted Matt back in his mind, while in real life he blasted Caleb into a pillar. "By the way, it's a pity you didn't finish training him . . . he put up a very good fight." Shagon then took to the air, joining the fight outside. Caleb struggled up.

"Will's not going to like hearing about this . . ."


	2. In the Seal

**In The Seal**

Elyon had tried escaping from the Jewel, but eventually, she had to give up. Meditation wasn't her favorite activity, but it was all she could do, until Will and the others could help her. Over time, she began to notice something was wrong. It was like she was fading, melding into the Heart. "No!" She pulled out quickly, but the connection was still there and still pretty deep. She relaxed, but a moment later (it could have been days, but time had no meaning inside the seal) She felt the witch, Nerissa use the power. She could tell something of what she was doing, she was turning an animal into something to serve her. "Poor Little guy . . ." Then she gasped.

Nerissa was hurting a human, but not just someone off the street, for a moment, Elyon got a glimpse of who it was. "Oh no, Matt!" Elyon bit her lip. She knew things could get worse before they got better, but Will's Boyfriend (and her own former crush) under Nerissa's control would make it worse. Time once again had no meaning for her, though she was very surprised when suddenly someone else appeared in her crystal prison.

"Yan Lin!"

"Hello, Elyon." The old woman let her help her to a 'seat'. "My, you look fine."

"What's happening outside? What's happened since I've been trapped?"

"Calm down. Everything will be alright." Elyon couldn't help but obey the kind old woman, the closest she had ever had to a grandmother of her own. "After Nerissa imprisoned you in the heart of meridian . . ."

"And now Nerissa has four Knights of destruction. Shagon, Khor, Tridart and Ember. Shagon has been masquerading as Matthew Olsen-"

"No." Elyon shook her head.

"Elyon,"

"No, Shagon's not pretending to be Matt. Shagon is Matt, twisted under Nerissa's power!"

"Oh dear . . ." Yan Lin looked uncomfortable. "That explains a lot . . . Like why he insists on taunting Will and then letting her go."

"Maybe he can't bring himself to kill her, because the real Matt's still inside?"

"It's possible. But it means that the only way to save Matt, is for Will to stop hating Shagon, and as long as he spins the ruse, she can't help but hate him for Matt's 'disappearance'." Yan Lin sighed. "And now My granddaughter will be in danger from the Altermere Nerissa made."

"Well . . . at least I'm not alone in here. You can only meditate for so long before you get frustrated with thinking of nothing." Yan Lin laughed.

"Yes, perhaps we can think of a way to help the guardians." With Yan Lin, the time in the seal became a little more bearable, until . . .

"Wow!" A red head shouted as she a a group of other girls landed. "Geeze, Rissy's really in a mood. Kadma, get off me!"

"Tch, even dead you're still making jokes."

"Well, that's all we got . . . hope our successor's figure a way out of this." Cassidy blinked. "Hey, why are you two in here?"

"I'm Queen Elyon of Meridian, Nerissa's first prisoner."

"And I may be old, but surely you can tell the difference between me and an Altermere!"

"Yan Lin?" Cassidy did a double Take. "Whoa, this is weird."

"Weird nothing! The guardians, the regents of earth and Phobos can't possibly stop Nerissa!"

"What's my brother got to do with anything?"

"The guardians joined forces with him."

"Great . . . what is Will thinking!"

"Take it easy Elyon. Will has help." Altermere reassured her.

"Who are the regents of Earth, and has she figured out that her boyfriend is Shagon?"

"Yes to the last, he's been free of Nerissa's control for some time."

"Well that's a relief . . . who are the regents of earth?"

"Matt, his dormouse, and Cornelia's cat." Elyon's faced blanked.

"The scary part is, I believe you." She sighed. "Now what?"


End file.
